Honest, affection, compassion (Nick Jordan)
by xSarahVicksx
Summary: Meet Doctor Nick Jordan who is a General Surgical Consultant working at Holby City Hospital. He works hard and he is proud of his department. Meet the beautiful Doctor Rosella Atkins, she is also a general surgeon but focuses on paediatrics. This is the life as General Surgeons
1. Chapter 1

Nick's point of view

Dragging myself up, I groan. Fucking bitch made me get hammered last night. Damn her. Shes a few years younger than me and a registrar. Yet, she's got the knowledge of a fucking grumpy consultant. She's just 30. She's a damn grumpy thing sometimes. I shower and then I go to eat a apple and get a coffee before reading the news. I saw my phone flash

Message - 7:37am - SMS - Rose Atkins

Hungover yet? X

I shook my head and head for work. She's a cheeky cow. On arrival, I go straight to the ward where Ric is ranting alongside Connie. Oh, delightful Constance Beauchamp. On entering the office, Rose was chatting to a nurse and nodded as the nurse left.

"Oh the joys of your American accent Doctor Atkins" I chuckle and she looked and rolled her eyes.

"Just had to set the nurse straight" she smiled pulling her purple stethoscope around her neck, and sipped her water. She has to have flavoured water the picky little cow.

"Ooo, enjoy making yourself sound like a scary cow don't you" I laughed and she grinned and walked out. i shook my head. She went to the ward and then I follow.

"Morning Hayley, how are you" Rose asks and the girl nodded but didn't say anything. I fold my arms and watch Rose, waiting for her to talk.

"So as you know, we will be operating on you today, we are removing a kidney which will be implanted into your sister is it" I say, smirking mentally at the fact I didn't let her have her say. She glared my way as the patient nodded.

"Yes" she nodded.

"Hayley, there are more risks involved with this certain procedure. Did you talk to Mr Griffin about your small lump that is right near the renal vein, we will also be removing that today to see if that is anything we need to be worried about, urology have given us the go ahead as well, we will have a urologist in with us to be on the safe side and we will also be very careful with how we approach your kidney" Rose says before I can continue.

"Why do you need another doctor in if your sure everything will be ok" The patient asked us cautiously

"It is a precaution just to be on the safe side, if you would like to talk to Jason he is more than happy to talk darling" I smile and she shook her head and looked.

"No, no its fine, I trust you" she says and I nodded.

"Do you have any questions" Rose asks and she asked a few which we answer, they were more double check sort of questions.

"Ok, Sophie can we prep her please and let me know when shes ready" Rose says and we excuse herself. Our working relationship is strong, we trust one another and unlike some dictating doctors, she listens.

"Right, time to scrub up, if you need anything doing to help, I am here" I reassure her and she nodded giving me a bright smile.

 **Right, I just want to say Rose is MY character which my friend uses. This is a prologue and the next chapter will be a lot longer than this one. Any feedback is welcome. Follow me on twitter xSarahVicksx**


	2. Chapter 2

Rose's point of view

"She's ready" The nurse says and I nodded and Nick raised an eyebrow.

"Right let's get her to theatre" I say and follow the nurse, now in my blue scrubs.

"Can you please Um tell my dad where I am" the girl says and I nod.

"Donna, please inform Hayley's father of what's happening" I smile at her and she nodded. Me and Nick take the girl to surgery.

"You ready" I ask her softly and she looked at me.

"You promise it'll be ok" she asked and I nod.

"It will be but if anything happens, me and mr Jordan will sort it out" I say, squeezing her hand again and she nodded. I go to Nick and he smiled.

"That's what I admire about you Miss Atkins" He uttered.

"What's that Mr Jordan" I retort and he chuckled washing his hands.

"Your not like Jac Naylor, you are very determined, we think quite alike actually" he laughed

"Well I've had to be" I whisper. He looked and smiled and I did putting my mask on with my pink cap and wash my hands. Nick looked at me. We got our gowns on and gloves.

"Word after, I think you could do with some chat" he smiled softly and I nodded. We went to the patient.

"Scalpel please" I say and Nick nodded at me. I made the incision and Nick smiled watching.

"Retractors please" I say and he looked at me nodding. I put them in place and open up the wound

"Where's the damn urologist in case we need some more hands" Nick says getting the suction. The woman just looked at us and shrugged. He groaned and we work our way to the kidney.

"Sorry guys I had to go and deal with one of my juniors had a moment in wards" He said and I looked at him.

"Well your useless without being scrubbed up Doctor Jackson" Nick says and I try not to laugh He is so modest and honest.

"I'll go get myself ready" he grumbled.

"Nick, the cyst" I say and he nodded.

"It doesn't look too big, let's get some clamps and see what we have" he says and I nod and place a clamp where it's needed.

"That's my girl" he chuckled and I rolled my eyes and he laughed.

"Stay professional now" I smile and he nodded and smiled.

"Right let's get some more suction" I order and the nurse put the suction in.

"Mr Jordan" a voice says

"Oh Ms Naylor, can't you see me and a doctor who's a level higher level than you are in the middle of a operation" Nick barked and I winced and started to remove the cyst and he helped.

"Well I thought I would" she started and he looked up as did it, both our gloves blood stained already

"Thought that you'd seek a busy surgeon and their colleagues attention?" He barked.

"I wanted a go at a removal of a umm" she started.

"I'll deal with you when I have sorted my patient out, get out!" He barked and I look at him and wait. He looked back a raised eyebrow.

"Gently cut on that small bit" he says and points at that small area. I nodded softly

Scissors please" I say to the nurse and she passes me them.

"Right we will need some suction as well" Nick says and I do as her told me to and he nodded with approval.

"Right Cauteriser please" I say as Nick put the cyst out the way into a little tray. I nod and smile. I sort out the artery.

"Need a small break at all Doctor Atkins" He asked softly and I shook my head and he smiled.

"Right lets work on removing the kidney" I say and he nodded softly. When we remove the kidney, me and Nick close up together and go and scrub down.

"Oh I'm glad we didn't need the help of a urologist" He laughed.

"He didn't even scrub up" I say and go to check on the patient.

"Her BP and SATs are normal, her pupils are fully responsive and her temperature is normal" a nurse says and I nodded and stayed with the patient for a small amount of time to give her the once over. I go back to the ward and Nick isn't impressed with Jac

"You know after the pointless or important stunt you pulled, Doctor Atkins may as well help me when we do go to do the procedure on the girl when we've done all the pre-op stuff" He snarled and I looked up from the computer

"I'm going to go talk to Hayley's family nick" i tell him and put my stethoscope around my neck.

"Good call Doctor Atkins" he smiled and I go back to the office after I've spoken to them.

"You are the only doctor I feel I can actually work with without wanting to scream at" he grumbled and i smile

"Likewise Mr Jordan" I smile and he looked

"You off to go check Paediatrics" he asked and I nodded and went off. Jordan is a arrogant asshole but he's a nice enough bloke.


	3. Chapter 3

Nick's point of view

Piss off" Rose says trying her hardest not to laugh and I shake my head and chuckle.

"Doctor Atkins Lucy's having hallucinations by the looks of it" One of the nurses says. We both got up and we go to the 21 year old.

"Lucy It's Doctor Atkins sweetheart" Rose says.

"How long has she been like this Ro" I ask her, authority in my tone.

"I don't know, we haven't had any hallucinations so far, she's recovering from a high speed RTC, head scan is clear" Rose says.

"He was here, you gotta believe me" The girl says and I raise an eyebrow at Rose.

"Sweetheart, is this the man who crashed the car into you" Rose asked.

"It's me I was drink driving, I lied" The girl says and I raise an eyebrow and Rose frowned.

"What do you mean darling, Um Maria can we call Zara Adams from Psych" Rose requested.

"I told the police I wasn't driving and I wasn't in the car when they found me and he took the blame for me" She screamed.

"Lucy calm down" Rose says.

"YOUR WORKING WITH THE POLICE" she screamed and Rose tried to calm her down.  
"Right Lucy do you know there are many patients here that are ill and need rest, hmmm? Well I suggest you calm yourself down" I say sternly.

"Your with them" She screams.

"Lucy I'll sedate you" Rose warned. She grabbed one of the scalpels.

"Where the hell did she get that from" I screech

"She didn't have it earlier" Rose said.

"Maria needs more training obviously" I say and Rose coaxes the girl into giving it over.

"Um Doctor Atkins, the police are here to chat to this young lady" Ric says and I nod and go to go see the police for Rose as she dealt with the patient.

"Hello, I'm Nick Jordan, I believe your here to see Lucy" I ask and they nodded.

"Your caring for a murder suspect" The woman informed me calmly.

"I beg your pardon? She's here as she was in a accident" I inform.

"Yes she was, she's also possibly murdered someone" The woman says.

"Well I thought you were here to admire my registrars work" I chuckle and they smile slightly.

"Nope, we will need to chat to her, our DS wants a chat with her asap" The woman says.

"Well my registrar is with her at the moment" I say and they nod. I go back to Rose.

"Calm down!" Rose says.

"Or what" Lucy screamed and grabbed Rosas arm.

"Get off her! Or the police will be also arresting you for assault" I say sternly.

"I don't care" she hysterically sang. She rips her cannula out.

"Oh fuck sake, let's get some swabs" I groan and Rose got onto getting a suture set.

"Ouch you bastard!" Lucy screamed at me.

"I am one I know" I say nodding and Rose looked.

"You sure we need stitches" she asked and I nod.

"Yes Doctor Atkins" I say and she slowly did the stitches.

"Right I'm going to see where Doctor Adams is, if there is any slight change inform me" she snapped at the nurse. I go with her.

"You seem very tense" I comment to her softly and she looked at me.

"It's you being stern, it's kinda scary like a demon on Halloween" she says and smirked.

"Have you checked on Archie?" I ask her and she nodded.

"Yes he's in one of the paediatric wards" She says.

"Doctor Atkins, the police asked if they are ok to see Lucy" One of the nurses asks.

"Tell them I will bring them through when she's calmed down and then they can sort her out" I snap.

"Well she's a murderer she needs arresting" The nurse fired back.

"And I'm a consultant concerned about the patients mental health, unless doctor Atkins has something to say we will keep it at that, now scurry along" I snap

"Someone help" a voice cries. Rose and me go and see the patient has tried and disappeared.

"I'll go downstairs and see if she is anywhere down their You check over here Doctor Atkins" I say to Rose and she nodded.

"Mr Jordan" Henrik says

"Not now mate" I say and breathe deeply looking around

"You still up for the interview for clinical lead of GS" he asked.

"Yes I am but I want Rose to be a consultant she's a hard working doctor" I mutter and he looked.

"There will be a post going up for that if you get the job, but it looks like you may be the only candidate" he stated.

"So for a month I've heard nothing" I snap.

"Well Mr Griffin wasn't sure what he wanted to do but with me leaving he's been appointed CEO" He informed me and I saw Lucy.

"I'll chat to you in a bit I need to get to this patient" I mutter

"Alright" he says and I run and see Lucy pointing a knife at Rose.

"Lucy put it down come on love" the male office says.

"No I promise you'll be getting what's coming to you stupid bitch" she snarled and back Rose in the corner.


	4. Chapter 4

Roses Point of View

"Get off her" the man shouted and I coaxed Lucy.

"Lucy remember my promise darling, yeah?" I whisper and she nodded desperately.

"Yeah but they prison me and it scaring me" she whimpered.

"Alright darling Alright, Mr Jordan can you get Zara over" I ask and he nodded. She whimpered and I rubbed her back.

"Lucy" the officer starts but I shake my head.

"Don't you dare she needs a urgent psych assessment" I say.

"There" Lucy points

"Alright sweetheart" I soothe her.

"Lucy I'm Zara, shall we get you upstairs and we can chat" Zara asked her and she nodded.

"Come on" I say and the police look at me as we lead her to the lift.

"She's got a mental illness she will need sectioning" Nick says

"When I've come back we will need to prepare Archie for his appendectomy" I say to nick who nodded in agreement

"I'll go to see to that you go up with her" He says.

"I will get them up to date on her medication" I inform and he nodded.

"There right there Look" Lucy wailed as we got her in the wheelchair.

"Darling no one is there you need to just relax" I soothe her and she shook her head.

"There I see them" She sobbed and I rub her back.

"I'm here darling" I soothe to her softly.

"Ok then, let's get to your room, we can put your teddy on the window sill" I say softly and she nodded quickly.

"What antibiotics is she on" The psych nurse asked me.

"She's on penicillin and she's also on ibuprofen and iron tablets, I'll get one of our nurses to come and bring some up" I explain and she nodded.

"I'll inform you if she gets dizzy" Zara sighs and I nodded. I go and see Nick.

"How did it go" he asked and I smile.

"She seems ok, they are settling her down" I say and he nodded.

"You know she's a different type of murderer what do you think it is" He asked and I shrugged.

"Psychosis" I mutter and he nodded.

"Drug abuse" he asked softly.

"No no they weren't in her bloods" I say and Nick shrugged

"It's possible Doctor Atkins given the circumstances" he informed with a smug look.

"Yes I know but they said they want her comfortable before they do any tests, I also think she has Hallucinations, we took the teddy with us to calm her down upstairs she seemed ok" I say and we go to our little patient.

"Alright mate" Nick asked.

"Yeah" he smiled sadly.

"Alright it's time to go Sleepy, who would you like to come with us" I ask him softly.

"Daddy" Archie whimpered and I smiled nodding.

"Alright" I say and we wait for the anaesthetist to do what he needs to and we scrub up.

"Right let's get started" I smile as we open up.

"Okay I think we have a more dangerous problem here" I say as I see a major bleed.

"How come this didn't come up on the scan" I sigh and Nick watched me.

"Ok we need suction and need to find out what's going on" I snap and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't use that tone with me" he said sternly.

"Hmm, I see the issue" I say and point to it. We sort it out and I glared at him.

"What's your bloody problem Doctor Atkins" He asked as we were removing the appendix.

"You acting all dumb, and idiotic it pisses me off when juniors do it and the way you judged Lucy to begin with, she was mentally ill" I snap.

"Get out my theatre" He yelled.

"You know what, gladly" I snap back and I leave. I go to the office I share with the asshole and I take a few deep breathes and tend to some of my other patients

"What happened with Mr Jordan" Jac smirked and I rolled my eyes

"Piss off" I snapped and she glared.

"You can't talk to me like that, I can get Nick on you you stupid cow" she snarled.

"Well you do that he won't believe you, shall I tell you something we only fell out temporarily" I shout.

"You like him, you stupid slag" She screamed.

"Ladies what's the problem here: Doctor Atkins you alright" Nick asked and I just nodded.

"Maria can we get Poppy another 5 of morphine and the saline and also I want Urology to look at her scans" I say softly to the nurse.

"Well, I'll ring up" Maria says and I smiled.

"Well let's go and ask the on call urologist to get over here, she needs looking at" I sigh and Maria nodded.

"I'm going to help the ED team do a tracheotomy" Nick says and I nod.

"Go ahead then" I say. He patted my back gently and I sighed.

"Your a bloody bitch you walk around this department like you are the boss, you're not and you don't belong on Keller" Jac spits.

"I don't so don't you dare start that shit" I yell.

"Go down to your small little hole you little bitch" she snarled.

After a while Nick came back.

"She's so horrible" I say and break down.

"Who Jac?" He asked softly.

"Yeah and you pissed me off in theatre I had a moment" I say.

"Well I will have to be more you know" he sighed.

"Everything is so much" I muttered and he looked at me.

"You are a fantastic surgeon and person and I'm very proud of you" he soothed and I looked at him.

"You have to say that" I mumble.

"Hmmm, maybe I do but I mean it" he says and I looked deep into his eyes and his head moved closer. His warmth taking over and I smiled.

"I'm sorry Nick" I say.

"Don't be" he whispered. butterflies started to go around my body and his lips crashed onto mine.

 **BUTTERFLIES? She likes him thenobviously and hes the one who went in for the kiss so can ou see where this is going? Hmm? Follow on twitter xSarahVicksx and comment rate and follow xxxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Nick's Point of View.

Our lips moved in time with each others as we kissed. She wrapped her arms around my neck and let out a small moan.

"Why would you kiss me" she asked me softly and I sigh and look deep into her brown eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes.

"Because I feel something for you" I whisper kissing her again. She desperately kissed me back and looked deeply into my eyes.

"I feel the same" she whispered and looked deeply in my eyes, her arms around my neck. I kiss her again and she smiled into the kiss as I pull away.

"Is That why you've been a asshole all day" She asked me and glared playfully

"I have not been an ass missus, you are obviously just being too much of a nice person, you end up torturing yourself over certain cases, even Ric has picked up on it, and he is our new CEO" I whispered stroking her cheek.

"What does this make us" She whispered. Damn, did I even think about that before I went kissing the poor bugger. Um no I didn't.

"Whatever you want us to be, I know I shouldn't have kissed you straight away" I murmur and she looked deeply into my eyes

"If we were going to be in a relationship, you've got to understand I do have moments when I get home, I break down and I snap at people and I do not mean to be like that, it is just how I deal with stressful shifts and cases, I do have moments when all I want is for someone to hold me or someone to be there for me and I have moments when you will be the last person I want to see, I can't help being like that, but I just am" She whispered in a soft tone and I close my eyes and nod softly. Why would she think I wouldn't except her, she is beautiful!

"I know and I know you have trust issues, but if we ever go too far and you are not liking it, please just tell me and I will stop.

"Thank you" she whispered softly.

"Be my girlfriend" I mutter to her softly and she immediately nodded and kissed my lips softly. I smile kissing her back.

"Now, go on, you have a suspected Chronic PTSD" I joked and she just slapped me. She has a very bad habit of that.

"I slapped Ric the other day" She said rather amused with herself. I chuckled and shook my head. She probably will regret that at some point.

"I need a new consultant since I will be CL of GS soon enough" i say and take a deep breath and sigh, looking at her seeing if she gets what I am hinting at. She raised a eyebrow.

"Where do I sign up I am not stupid Jordan I know what your hingint at" She murmured standing up.

"Well the post isn't on for a few more months and you are at the stage now, so I will push you to see if you are a consultant type of girl, I will di everything in my power to make sure you are the consultant once I have seen all you have to offer" I smirk and she nodded and put her hand out for me to shake and I shake it.

"Deal, Right we are both finished for the day unless you want to do some overtime" She asked and I looked at her.

"If you become a consultant, it will mean you are one in paeds too and I am not doing anymore overtime for this week thank you! You can if you wish" I say and she shook her head quickly and told me so was ok. I chuckled.

"Whos house we going to" I ask her.

"Mine, knowing you yours will be a mess" She uttered s she got her bag out and I SMILED. We got to her house, it was quite big for her but then again her husband who she used to be with and his two kids lived with her. I walked in.

"Wine?" She asked and I nodded. She got us both a glass each.

"I am sorry for just kissing you, there was a bit of lust but most of that kiss was full of affection" I tell her and she looked at e and kissed me softly and pulled away.

"Well there was a bit of lust I do have to admit" She says and I nod and kiss her cheek gently.

"Do you want some food" She asked and Ii shook my head.

"I had that BLT at work Rose" I laugh and she chuckled and smiled. I looked into her dark eyes and kissed her again. She is so beautiful and shes a fantastic doctor


	6. Chapter 6

Roses Point of View

"I don't know I don't Um no I don't know" I laugh as Ric Nick and Isaac tease me.

"Oh, you little cracker, you did didn't you" Ric laughed.

"I was only slightly tipsy" I laugh as Linden laughed.

"It was you me Ric and I believe that's sister of yours Amanda " he chuckled as we all laughed.

"Charlie Fairhead was off his rocker when he found out about his favourite girls actions" Nick chuckled as he looked through a file. I look over and peak to the file and he let me look

"I'd get a endoscopy arranged" I told him and he looked at me.

"Who said I was after your opinion" he chuckled and I smiled and shrugged.

"Have you been able to check on Lucy since last night" Linden asked.

"She's not doing well in the psych department, I'm worried about her, the police have finally realised she was framed for the murder but they want to arrest her for when she pointed the knife at me" I rant on and Ric looked at me.

"Well to be honest she was pointing a knife at you darling, she could have hurt you" Ric said and nodded. Ric has always been like a dad to me and Linden is like my older brother.

"Well I'm not harmed in any way, anyway when is the consultant post going out?" I ask and Nick looked at me.

"Well soon darling, why?" Ric asked me softly and I just shrug. He smiled at me.

"I was just wondering, I can be curious can't I?" I ask and he chuckled.

"Right lets get this sorted Miss Atkins" Nick says and I quickly finish my water. Linden laughed as I went with Nick to go and see the patient with the junior Nick calls over.

"Hi Shelley, Im Miss Atkins, I am the registrar" I say and smile.

"We were thinking of using the endoscope to see if there are any problems that are causing the oesophagus issues you are having2 Nick explained.

"Whats the Oesophagus" the girl asked and I raise my eyebrows at the junior.

"The Oesophagus is the tube in your digestive system that the food goes down" She says and gave me a look.

"Is there a problem?" Nick asked.

"I don't think using the endoscope is very affective Miss Atkins" She says as a nurse came over.

"Right unless you have a better suggestion" I snap as me and Nick looked at her.

"No" she said quietly after a minute. Nick gave a glare and I nod at the nurse.

"Let's prep her so we can use the endoscope" I say and fold my arms and Nick glanced over.

"When do you want us to do it" the nurse asked and Nick looked at me then back at her.

"In half an hour me and Dr Atkins needs to have a meeting" Nick said and I follow him.

"Look I may have been a bit harsh but what the hell does she expect, i care about my patients welfare" I say and he just closes the blinds. Butterflies rise in my stomach.

"Nick!" I snap as he locked the door, he turned to me and my heart started pounding, a small feeling of arousal coming into me

"Are you a virgin?" he asked softly as he came over.

"No why?" I ask and he crashes his lips to mine and I respond. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pushed me against his desk. He smirked as I pull away and I moan in his neck as he tugged softly on my hair. He held my hands behind my back as I gasp. He grinned and very gently played with my hair and I lean in for another kiss, I wrap my arms around him, his kisses get more irresistible every time we kiss. I smirk and tug on his top. He pulled my dress up and my knickers down. I look at him and smirk. He started rubbing, sending waves of pleasure up my body and then pushed inside. He smiled and grunted as he did it. At some point we both met a climax.

*6 hours later*

We were back at the apartment of his, I was cuddled up to him and he was stroking my arms as we have a bit of food.

"I never thought you liked spicy foods, you don't seem that sort of girl" He laughed and I looked at him and shook my head.

"There is a lot of things you don't know about me yet" I smirked at him and he smirked back and crashed his lips back on mine. I smile and wrap my arms around him.

"You know I want you to be a consultant" He whispered and I nodded at him and just cuddle him.

"I know but am I really good enough?" I ask him and he strokd my cheek, my eyes wonder to his loving eyes.

"Rose, since day one of mentoring you, I have always known your good enough" He says and kisses my cheek. I smile and kiss him again.

"I will try" I say and he kissed me again.

"I love you Rose Atkins" He says and nuzzles against my neck

"I love too Nick Jordan" I whisper, meaning every single word.


End file.
